Don't Go
by Digitaldreamer
Summary: Awhile ago my two best friends said they weren't my friend anymore. I wrote a story on how I felt from Sora's POV, with Riku and Kairi as my friends..No bashing of anyone,CHARECTER DEATH


Don't go  
By:Digitaldreamer  
***********************************************************************  
Ok, I know I should be writing Shadow Revenge, but today my two closest friends said they didn't want to be my friend anymore. I'm not mad, I'm just hurt. I've been really depressed for a really long time.  
  
Me and my friends have been having alot of fights latly, and between them, and the fact that last night an online RP member got mad at me, therefore making me feel like I don't deserve the term Gogglehead(It's a Digimon rpg) and I knew I was acting a bit too self centered. Anyways, I was trying to work on that, and today I felt sort of happy, And then it happened.   
  
So now I'm writing my feelings in Sora's charecter. Katie and Renea, and anyone else who it may concern, I hope you read this.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
-Sora's P.O.V-  
  
I sighed softly as I surveyed Destiny Island. Today had been a good day. I havn't been having good days latly.   
  
You see, a few weeks ago, at school, we started playing Monoply to learn about Economics in Social Studies. Anyway's, I tihnk that's when the trouble started.  
  
You know Riku and Kairi righT?Riku's the silver haired guy with aqua blue eyes that seem to stare right through you. H'es the strongest kid on the island, not to mention the oldest, being 15. And Kairi is this nice girl who's one of my best friends. I've only known her a few years, but we're really tight. She has short red hair, and she is always smiling. But she's tough too. She'll take on any guy, and she'll probly win too.  
  
Riku got pretty pissed off at me pretty much every time we played Monopoly. I bought pretty much everything I landed on, and I admit, I was kind of cocky. And Riku was extreamly pissed off.  
  
The next Day Riku had yelled at me, and made me feel extreamly depressed. Kairi of course had been at my aid, and had helped me through it.  
  
This went on for a fer weeks, Riku being pissed off at me, and Kairi starting to get pissed off at him. Kairi even suggested we stop being friends with him, and I had mentally disagreed. I don't abandon friends.  
  
The next week Riku made it clear he didn't want to be my friend anymore, because there was too much friction. Ouch.... That night I was starting to consider suicide.Kairi, once again helped me.  
  
So the next week, we all got back to being friends again, and things were good. Kairi even invited me to her birthday party, and I had a good time. Except she invited a couple other friends, and I don't think they really liked me.  
  
Anyways, now it's Monday again. School was ok today, we got a new kid, and he's pretty nice.  
  
Anyways, we;re all getting along. Except today Riku and Kairi have only been hanging out with each other, and whenver I wlak up to them, they stop talking. I hope they arn't talking about me. So anyways, I hung with Tidus and them instead.  
  
Just then Riku and Kairi walk up to me.  
  
"Oh hey guys, what's up?"I ask, standing up.  
  
"We need to talk., Sora."Riku said in a dangorous tone.  
  
"What did I do?"I asked, twisting my face into a saddened expression.  
  
"Don't make you're faces with us Sora."  
  
I blinked."Well, what did I do?"  
  
"We've decided we're not gonna be you're friend anymore."Riku stated.  
  
I looked at Kairi, who nodded, a sad, grim smile on her face.  
  
"You see, you're being exsactly what you're complaining I'm like. You're stuck up, you're snotty, that keyblade has gone to you're head."  
  
I blinked back tears as Riku turned and headed torwards his boat to take him home.  
  
Kairi just looked at me with a sollome smile."I know you're gonna get angery Sora,Think about it and call me later, Sora."She said, then she turned and walked away.  
  
And they left.  
  
I turned my back and ran over to the paupu tree. And I sunk to my knee's under it's shade in the setting sun and cried.  
  
Thats right, you are stuck up Sora. I remembered all those games we used to play. I always took the role of the leader. I supposed I neverk new the repsponsiblity of being one.  
  
Anyways, with the games, I would always put myself in the spotlight.  
  
I was self-centered. They were right.  
  
I kenw everyone hated me. You could just ask anyone and they'd say how much they hated me.  
  
I have been in a depression for awhile now. Theo nly thing keeping me was Kairi. And now she hated me too?  
  
It was too much.  
  
I suppose I deserve it. Everyone should hate me, I'm so stuck up. I know I try not to be, try to let others have the glory. Of course it always fails.  
  
'I know you're gonan get angery Sora.' Kairi's words echoed in my head.  
  
No, I'm not angery. Whatever gave her that idea? I wasn't mad.   
  
I was hurt beyond belife.  
  
Though I suppose I deserve it.   
  
I deserve it all.  
  
Thought I could be a leader. Phah, I ever had to lead my friends,I'd probly get them killed.  
  
Everyone hates me.  
  
I've grown away from some of my old friends online, Like Aaron, and Karu, and even Lydia. I doubt even they would care if I were gone.   
  
I've made a couple new friends, of course, I'm so stuck up, they won't care.  
  
Kids in class would say "Oh, too bad" and then move on with thair lives.  
  
And even Kairi and Riku hate me now.  
  
I can't take it anymore.  
  
I pull a peice of paper out of my pocket, and I begin to write.  
  
"To whome it may concern.  
  
I know you guys all hate me.  
  
I know.  
  
You say I am stuck up,  
  
And I suppose I am.  
  
I really tried to not be that way.  
  
But I know that it has failed.  
  
I don't deserve anyone's kindness.   
  
And I know you all hate me.  
  
You won't care that I am gone.  
  
I'm sorry for any pains I've coused you.  
  
Riku, I'm glad that you were my friend. You're the best friend a guy could have. You're strong, and all the girls like you, they are jsut afraid to admit it. You're not stuck up, you just have alot of self confidence. I wish I could be that way. But I know I'm not. I'm not that brave.With you're looks, you could easily become a model. So be that if that is what you want, then go for it. I know you can.  
  
Kairi, I wish I could be like you too. From a first glance you don't seem that strong, but you are amazing. You're willing to stand up to anything, do anything, you're not of afriad of anything. You're strong.You're an awasome public speaker, you never back down, you never give up. Go out there and be something big. You could even be president, the first female one ever. And when you are, I will smile.  
  
I will miss you all.  
  
I tried to be kind.  
  
I tried to be gentle.  
  
Tried not to bet his evil shadow that has turned me into what I am.  
  
But it hasn't worked that way.  
  
I'm a monster.  
  
And I can longer live that way.  
  
I can't keep going.  
  
I know by doing this, I'm taking the easy way out.  
  
But I'd rather take the easy way out, I am a coward after all.  
  
You two are my best friends, no matter what you say.  
  
And I know I am doing a final wrong  
  
By abandening you like this.  
  
But I doubt you care.  
  
But just so you know.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Forever,  
Sora"  
  
I took the letter, closed it up, and walked to the little cave at the center of the island. I came to the drawing Kairi and I drew so long ago of each other, on teh wall. I carefully removed the stone to reveal a small hole in the wall.  
  
That is our secret place. We put our dreams, our wishes, our memories in here.  
  
They'll find this.  
  
I place the letter there.  
  
I pull off my crown necklace, and place it on the letter.  
  
Then I close the little nook.   
  
I walk back outside, I look out at the ocean.  
  
Then I pull a pocket knife from my pocket. I flick the knife out.  
  
Do I want to do this?I ponder, looking at the glimmering blade.  
  
Yes.  
  
I take the blade to my left wrist. And then I slash it across, whimpering slightly as it slices the veins. Blood pours from the wound.  
  
-When you walk away-  
  
I smile grimly, and slit the other wrist.  
  
-You don't hear me say-  
  
I fall to the sandy ground, blood pouring from my wounds.  
  
-please oh baby...-  
  
The sun is nearly set now.  
  
"SORA!!"A voice crys.  
  
I look up to see Kairi and Riku running up to me. My mother must have called them.  
  
-Don't go.-  
  
"Sora!!!Sora!!"Kairi crys out my name again, having finally reaching me, she falls to her knees next to me."Why?"She asks, tears filling her eyes. I know mine have tears in them too.  
  
-Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight-  
  
"There's a letter in the secret place.....read it ok?"I say weakly, my world growing dark.  
  
"Sora....."Kairi wispers again.  
  
"I'm sorry Kairi..."I say softly."Goodbye...."  
  
-It's hard to let it go-  
  
Then, my world goes black.  
  
Forever.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The end.  
  
~Digitaldreamer~ 


End file.
